Origins of the New Recruits
by Tigereye13
Summary: This is my take on the origins of the new recruits. This stories show scenes of their lives before powers, awakening of their powers, and their reasons for going to the mansion.
1. Tabitha's Tale

**Each chapter is split into two parts, so each recruit gets a chapter to themselves. I have a order planned out for them, everyone's chapter is finished and I will release the next chapter within the next week.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I wish I did so that the New Recruits would have gotten more screen time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

The blond girl listened to the argument that her parents were having. Her mother was trying to convince her father to stop gambling. Her father was saying, as he always did, he would eventually win big and be able to get them everything that they wanted.

The debt collectors had come by again that day. Tabitha was pretty sure that they weren't government collectors since they had concealed weapons. Her family was moving again to try to avoid them. If he would just stop gambling they could get out of debt. Tabitha had finished packing all of her stuff, again. She leaned on the doorframe as her parents stopped arguing for now. Her parents were packing the car with the few items that they had. The sun was down and the streetlights were still burnt out.

"So, what school will I be going to now?" Tabitha asked.

"Who cares?" her father asked.

"The public school wherever we end up moving," her mother said after sending a glare at her husband.

Tabitha nodded as she got into the back seat.

*****Line-Break*****

Tabitha woke up to the sounds of her mother coughing. She pushed herself out of her sleeping bag and went to check on her mother. "Hey, Mom, do you need any medicine? I'll go check the cupboards."

Tabitha found that everything was bare. Her father was nowhere to be found. She went to her small room and pulled up a floor board that she had loosened when they moved in. Under the floorboard was a bag with some money in it. Tabitha checked on her mother, "I'll go get some medicine, mom. Be back in a bit."

Tabitha exited the three-room apartment and headed down the steps. She jumped over the last three steps that were rotted away. She exited the apartment complex after looking around at her surroundings, taking off for the pharmacy.

She bought the medicine and headed back. When she reached the apartment building she found two people talking to her father outside, they were some of his shady friends. Tabitha walked past him as quickly as possible, keeping the medicine hidden. She jumped the bottom three stairs and entered the apartment. Her mother was out of bed and was making breakfast for them. She pushed her blond hair out of her face. Her mother greeted, "Hello, Tabitha."

"Hey, Mom. I can do that for you. Sit down. Here, I got you your medicine," Tabitha said leading her mom to a seat at the table.

"You don't have to worry about me, Dearie," she said before coughing.

"Take your medicine. Dad's with his friends again."

"Oh, them," her mother's brown eyes turned away from her daughter.

*****Line-Break*****

Tabitha looked around the new school that she was going to. It was bigger than her last school. She walked into the main office to get her schedule. The person at the desk just pointed for her to sit down and wait while she was on the phone. Tabitha looked around at the people in the office. Most didn't seem to be doing anything.

She started to study the wall and noticed numerous cracks in it. Tabitha pulled out a nail filer and started to tend to her finger nails. She was about to pull out some nail polish when the person at the desk remembered that there was someone waiting, "What is it that you need?"

Tabitha stood and sauntered over to the desk, "To pick up my schedule."

"Name?" the woman asked bored.

"Tabitha Smith," Tabitha said studying her nails.

"Tabitha Smith, wait a second," the woman said turning her attention to her computer screen. Tabitha heard the printer start up. It sounded like it was about to give up the ghost at any second. The woman handed Tabitha a piece of paper, "Here's your schedule. And here's a note for your teacher."

"Thanks," Tabitha said waltzing out of the office.

*****Line-Break*****

Tabitha sat at the table working on some of her homework when her father came in. He started to rummage around the apartment looking for anything that he could sell. He pulled out the medicine for her mom and was about to leave when Tabitha got between him and the door. Her hands were balled up into fists as she shouted, "Don't you dare take Mom's medicine! Take anything else you want but mom needs that medicine!"

Her father rubbed the back of his head, "Sweetie, your mom understands that I need…"

Tabitha interrupted, "I know what you want that money for! Gambling. And Mom's frustrated with you."

Neither of them noticed that little glowing balls of energy were forming within Tabitha's hands. That is, not until the little balls exploded. Both jumped backwards. As he realized what happened, her father grinned, "Tabby, I think I know a way for you to help to get us out of debt."

He placed down the medicine and placed his hands on her shoulders.

*****Line-Break*****

Tabitha watched as her father cleaned out the electronics store's cash register. The door was blown off of its hinges. Once her father had the money in a bag he started to gather items from the store to sell. Tabitha looked around nervously from the driver's seat. Her ears perked up, hearing sirens, "Daddy, come on!"

Her father ran out of the store and into the car. Tabitha took off. Her father grinned, "Let's get the one on the other side of town. Come on, sweetie, for your mother."

**Part Two**

Only half of her father's debts were covered by the time that her mother found out about the crime spree. Her father had left the house to go play some poker, when her mother decided to take action. She woke up her daughter as she gathered both of their clothes into a bag, "We need to leave now."

"Hey, mom," Tabitha rubbed at her eyes. "What's up?"

"We're leaving," she said.

"Hmm," Tabitha stood up. "Where's dad?"

"With his friends. We need to leave before your father gets you a criminal record," she said.

Tabitha nodded. She followed her mother out of the house and onto a bus.

It only took them a night to get to the house of her mother's older brother. He greeted them with open arms and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Yo, Uncle Joe," Tabitha greeted. "How have you been?"

"Good. You can make yourself at home," Uncle Joe said. Tabitha headed up the stairs but stopped at the top when the adults went into another room. She crept back down the stairs and listened. Uncle Joe was talking, "I take it that you've finally decided to leave that good for nothing."

"He wasn't that bad, at first," her mother said.

"If you need any help with the divorce, I can help pay for a lawyer," her uncle offered.

*****Line-Break*****

Three days later there was a knock at the door. Tabitha was busy eating her breakfast as her uncle went to get the door. At the door was a man in a wheelchair along with a girl in Goth attire. The man introduced himself to her mother, "Hello, Ms. Smith. I am Charles Xavier. This is one of my students, Rogue."

Tabitha's mother looked confused, "Hello, um, what is it that I can do for you?"

"I'm here to talk to you and your daughter. It has come to my attention that Tabitha has certain gifts," the man said.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "You're going to have to be way clearer than that, Baldy."

Rogue scowled, "How about this? You can make little bombs that blow things up. Is that better?"

Tabitha smiled, "Much. So what do you want to talk to me about it? And how'd you know?"

Rogue rolled her gray eyes as Xavier explained, "I have a computer, I call it Cerebro, that can be used to detect people like us. We're mutants, each with our own gifts."

_And I would like to help teach you how to use yours,_ Tabitha heard Xavier's voice but didn't see his lips move. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "And why'd you want to help me learn control?"

"Professor Xavier runs a school to help any mutants learn control. You're not the only one. There are currently six students enrolled," Rogue said.

"Are any of them cute boys?" Tabitha inquired. Tabitha didn't really think that this guy would try to use her powers. It was mainly because this guy didn't give off the same feel as her greedy father and seem to genuinely want to help her out. Though, if he did try anything, she would just leave. Her mom would understand.

"I guess. It is co-ed. Wait, why do you want to know that?" Rogue asked.

"I'm willing to come!" Tabitha shouted.

Rogue twitched, "Just because there are cute boys there?"

"I need some eye candy, don't I? Besides, the guys around here aren't much to look at," Tabitha said rushing upstairs to let her mother work out the details. Rogue rolled her eyes and followed the girl upstairs muttering, "It's not like we're leaving right now."

*****Line-Break*****

Tabitha knew that Xavier was giving her a scholarship to pay for her stay. She also understood the part about how she would have to help out with the chores. But for now, she had to wait until August 30th to move in. Her parents were going through a divorce. Her mother had gotten a lawyer out of her father's league since Xavier asked a lawyer friend of his to help them out. Her mother had already managed to get custody of Tabitha with no visitations allowed by her father. They were now working out the finer details. Tabitha would be lying if she said that she wasn't interested but her head filled with other thoughts for the time being. Like how many of the boys would be cute and what kind of pranks she could pull. Knowing that her mother would have the best outcome meant she could relax and ignore the boring parts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I found that my line breaks were taken out so I replaced where they are supposed to be with *****Line-Break*****.<br>**

**Up Next: Jamie**


	2. Jamie's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

The eleven year old boy tossed the kickball to first base. It bounced off of the ground and into the hands of the boy standing at the base just seconds after the runner got to it. Both boys groaned at the near out.

Adam, a boy with sandy colored short hair, yelled, "Hey, no slacking outfield!"

Adam couldn't seem to understand what playing a game for the fun of it was about. Since kindergarten he had sucked the enjoyment out of recess games. And no one really argued with him since he was one of the biggest boys in their age group. Tom, a shorter boy with black hair, retorted, "We're not slacking! If you don't like how we're doing it, do it yourself!"

"Hey, do you want to beat Jones's team, or not?" Adam demanded.

"Let's just play ball," Anne shouted. She then muttered, "It's just the first round, nitwits. Also, a _game_."

The boy that had tossed the ball chuckled at Anne's way of dealing with their classmates. She grinned at him, "Good throw, by the way, Jamie. You've gotten better."

"Um, thanks," Jamie said rubbing the back of his neck. He pushed his brown bangs out of his face as Adam rolled the ball towards home plate. The ball flew into the air, making a perfect arch going farther away. Anne was already waiting for it, arms at the ready, and caught the ball. She threw it quickly to Jamie who tossed it to first base. Billy, who had taken off when the ball started to roll to the kicker, had to run back to first base before the catcher there got it. He barely made it back to first base in time.

The game went until the recess aid blew her whistle. Jamie grinned ear from ear, feeling that even if they hadn't won their team had done well, losing only by a single point.

*****Line-Break*****

Classes for the rest of the day were boring. Jamie would much rather be outside playing, but fifth grade's last recess was after lunch. He looked around at the classroom; there were about twenty-five students in the class so the teacher didn't have time to spend with each of them. She was currently answering the same question for the third time. Another student raised his hand midway through what she was saying with the same question. Jamie saw her eyebrow twitch as she took in a calming breath and said, "Would anyone care to answer, Billy's question. Hmm . . . Jamie. Could you tell him how this math problem works?"

Jamie stood up, answering, "Since this is a word problem, you first find where numbers are mentioned within the problem and figure out what the numbers are doing. Some of the numbers are useless so it has to be determined what you are looking for. That's all we've done so far."

Their teacher took over after that. She went on to explain how to get the answer they were looking for; it was basically a long division problem once you got past all of the words. Once they finished with the math lesson and received their math homework, the class moved into English. They broke apart into their reading groups to discuss the book thus far and take turns reading aloud.

*****Line-Break*****

Jamie headed home once school was let out. His house wasn't that far from the school, maybe four blocks at most. Even if it was too far away to walk, his parents would have been too busy with their work to get him. They were scientists for the Air Force and were very busy with their work. His father sometimes slept at the lab during the middle of the week. His mother always made it a point to come home before six pm and ask him how his day was. Well, that was if she _could_ get home before six. There were times that she had to work later, but then she made it up to Jamie somehow.

His pace quickened as he passed a group of bigger boys. He kept his head down to not draw their attention to himself. This group of boys seemed to be waiting for different prey so they paid the brown haired boy no mind. His blue eyes scanned the area around him.

He stopped in a neighborhood full of houses that seemed to have been cloned or mass produced in a factory. All were small, two-story houses painted white with slanted black roofs. Jamie walked up to a house in the middle of the street. He opened the door with his key. He went to the kitchen after dumping his backpack in the hallway. He then started his hunt for something to eat. The goodies were placed too high for Jamie to reach. He frowned as he went to grab a chair to climb onto. Jamie managed to just reach the highest shelf now and pulled down the bag of cookies. He stumbled off of the chair upon hearing the front door open and his parents' voices. Jamie whirled his arms in the air trying to regain his balance, startled that both of his parents were home already.

He fell to the ground and hit his head. As Jamie yelped from the pain, his parents rushed in to check on their son. His mother suddenly ran out of the room and returned with a video camera: filming the scene before her. Jamie groaned, "What's with the camera, Mom?"

The kid froze and turned his head. He had thought that he had heard another voice just like his own speak at the same time. Jamie saw another him. He did the only rational thing that an eleven year old would do: screamed at the top of his lungs and passed out.

**Part Two**

Admittedly it wasn't his best moment. Jamie awoke to find himself laying in his bed, his mother with camera in hand, and his father off to the side of his room. His mother grinned as she greeted him, "Good to see you're feeling better, Jamie."

His father also grinned, a sparkle in his eye much like the look he had when thinking about his research, as he stated, "So, it happened again."

Jamie not only had a slight headache, but was now confused as well. His parents didn't seem to feel the need to inform him about what happened as they theorized. His mother was saying, "I think the bump on the head is what sparked it to happen again. He used to do it all the time when stumbled into stuff but it stopped after he bumped his head. Another bump might have fixed it."

"True, or it could have to do with the bump to the head along with puberty," his father hypothesized. "But what caused it in the first place?"

"Well, looking at Jamie's genes there are a few differences between his and other people's genes," his mother commented.

"But there are mutations in every person. Would there be a single one that could cause something like this?" his father eagerly inquired.

"It could be the right combination causes it. Maybe we shouldn't have tried to figure this out ourselves," his mother muttered.

It was clear to Jamie that his parent's had left and entered science land. He was used to them going into random theories during dinner or when they told him bedtime stories but he couldn't stand it now. He practically exploded when he asked, "What are you even talking about? There being a second me is normal? Since when? Also, when did you take my DNA? And did you _let_ me hit my head as a kid? Explain _something _to me!"

This was really the only way to call them out of their own world of theories and tests: yell and interrupt their trains of thought. He watched as his parents' eyes focused on him again. It was no longer just the camera pointed his way now. His mother grinned, not seeming to mind, "There being multiples of you was a common sight since you were born until you were about two and hit your head against a low table."

Jamie stared at them before saying, "How are there multiples of . . . wait a second. Did you _allow_ me to hit my head?"

"We didn't let you. You just had so much energy," his mother stated.

Jamie sighed, "And you never told me this because?"

"Well, we weren't sure how the power worked, so we didn't want to influence its reoccurrence," his father said.

Jamie's eyebrow twitched as he realized that he had been a case study to his parents for his entire life. This explained why they seemed to ask him if anything odd happened at school every now and then. They were trying to see if there had ever been more than one of him without telling him what they were looking for. His father continued as if he was reporting his latest findings to his boss or a colleague, "It seems that this ability is influenced by kinetic energy. So a bump could trigger this. Hmm . . . Do you think Jamie's teacher will mind if Jamie starts vacation early, Fae?"

"Maybe we should do homeschooling?" Fae suggested. "Or say that he is sick. There are only a few more days left of school. But we'll have to figure out what to do before next year starts."

Jamie decided to ask, even though he had an idea why this came up, "Why do I need to stay home?"

His mother smiled, "I don't know how your classmates or teacher will respond to there suddenly being two or three of you."

"I thought there was only one other besides me?" Jamie asked.

"Well, sometimes there was a whole group of you. Anyway, school isn't the best place. I don't want to bring this up to our commanding officer. He might try to find a military use for Jamie," Fae said, turning her attention back to her husband.

He nodded, "Yeah, bringing this up, even if it would be ground breaking in the scientific community, doesn't seem right."

"I hope so!" Jamie exclaimed. "I'm your son, not an experiment!"

"We know that," both of his parents said at once, both appearing to be confused as to why their son needed to say this. Jamie caught their expressions and realized they were telling the truth.

"So, you're saying that as a baby I would randomly make multiplies of myself? Somehow I'm not buying this," Jamie said. "And was it right from birth or what?"

"Right from birth. Dr. Wilson retired after giving you a slap to the rump and a 'twin' suddenly appeared," his father said fondly.

"Why did the doctor . . . Never mind. So, as a baby you had to change my diaper and the diapers of the other babies that were, ah, clones of me? So I just bumped into something or tripped and there would be more of me? Doubt it," Jamie said. "Even if it happened in the kitchen today, I can't believe that this really happened. Besides, what happened to these other babies?"

His mother suggested, "After a while they would vanish. It might be easier to explain if . . . ah! Jamie, do you want to watch some old home movies. Guess who the star is?"

Jamie shrugged, "Let me guess. Me, myself, and I. Um, is there going to be popcorn? They're movies, right? Movies equal popcorn."

*****Line-Break*****

It was a few hours later when they got a call on their landline. Jamie's father got up to get it, accidently bumping into his son and causing four more Jamies to appear. His mother hadn't stopped the camera once except to get back-up cameras. The Jamies shook their heads and resumed watching the little baby on the screen taking his first steps only to fall down and have several other babies suddenly appear around him.

Jamie wasn't paying attention to what his father was saying, but if he had been he would have heard a "How did you know?" and "Oh, really, that's interesting. Could you explain how that works?" When his father returned he was grinning, "Fae, I think we might have found our solution for next year."

His wife raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Have you ever heard of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"

"I think so. Doesn't Professor Charles Xavier run it? I always found it odd that a geneticist of his standing would open a boarding school."

"Apparently, it's for children that are mutants, like Jamie. Kids with powers," his father said a faraway look in his eyes.

Jamie sat up, "So, you're sending me away?"

His mother seemed to also have an issue, "I would like to see this school before letting Jamie go."

"There's a move in day August 30th and he says that we can tour around the school that day. We can decide then if we want Jamie to go there or stay here," his father explained.

Fae looked at her son as she asked, "How does that sound to you?"

Jamie thought about it for a bit before saying, "I guess I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks greenplaid88 for noticing that error in Tabitha's Tale. Can't believe that me and my editor (older sister) both missed that. Oh, well. That's what reviews are for.<br>**

**Next Up: Roberto**


	3. Roberto's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own E-Men Evolution, though I probably don't need it by this point. I don't think I need this one but I don't own the cryptid Holoderia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

"Yo, Roberto! Wait up," a teenager yelled out to his friend.

Roberto, a dark skinned teen, stopped and turned around. He waited for the other teen to catch up. He held onto a soccer ball looking at it before deciding to drop it to dribble. His friend grinned, "Want to know the newest urban legend?"

"Please don't tell me that the Holodeira has returned," Roberto joked.

"No. This is the tale of the Flaming Alien!" his friend exclaimed.

"The Flaming Alien?" Roberto asked, glancing away.

"Yeah. I heard about it from a friend who heard about it from a friend who heard about it from his brother."

"Reliable source you have, Carlos. As always," Roberto sighed.

"Anyway. The Flaming Alien was seen yesterday near the practice field. It looked like it was on fire or something. The figure was pitch black and floating slightly. Its eyes were yellow and its mouth let out a yellow glow. It might have an internal fuel source," he announced.

Roberto blinked a few times before asking, "Is that it?"

"Yeah. It vanished too quickly from what I heard."

Roberto sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyes, "You know it's probably made up, right?"

"Nah. If it was, there would be more details. Someone would probably have been killed or something, that's how stories always work. Anyway the odd part in my opinion was the fact that it appeared during the day. Most aliens appear at night."

"If aliens have made it to our plant that is."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey, weren't you at the practice field yesterday? Did you see it by chance?" he eagerly asked Roberto.

Roberto shook his head, "Nope. I must have headed home before it showed up. Or another out of the world theory: there was no Flaming Alien!"

*****Line-Break*****

Roberto pulled a key out of his pocket and placed it into the door to his house. It was a nice house in a good neighborhood but it wasn't that impressive. His father believed in spending money wisely, unlike some other people that had worked their way up. Roberto looked around and finding no one home headed upstairs to his room. He had the blinds closed and glanced at them. He wanted to open them but he didn't really know what had happened yesterday and didn't want a repeat performance. It freaked him out enough. He had thought that he had spontaneously combusted or something. He should have known that someone might have seen it happen. Luckily, no one realized that it was him; instead they thought it was some alien. _Well, at least they didn't think it was a demon_, Roberto thought to himself.

He sighed and opened the blinds slightly. He felt better now at least. He couldn't begin to explain why. He put his backpack on his desk and found the homework for his least favorite subject to start on first. He saved his favorite subject's homework for last. Depending on how hard the homework was he might not finish until after dinner.

Roberto stood up for a break after he finished his first subject and stretched. His yellow eyes lingered on trophies that he had earned from soccer games. He stood by the window and closed his eyes. He relaxed just from standing there in the sunlight. If he had to compare himself to an animal it would be some sort of cat. He could stand or lay in the sunlight for hours.

He opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the glass for a good half-a-minute. His jaw hung open before he jumped backwards with a stifled yelp. He stared at his hands and then at the floor. He appeared to be ablaze but his room wasn't catching on fire.

He didn't know why but he shut the blinds. Somehow it had seemed like the right thing to do. He took some deep breaths to try to calm himself down and shut his eyes. When he opened his eyes he no longer appeared to be a human fireball. He let out a sigh of relief and sunk down into his chair. He stared at his blinds and turned away from the window quickly. He forced his attention onto his homework and tried to forget about what had just happened.

He pushed it to the back of his mind as just something his imagination had created due to stress. An hour later his mother knocked on his door. Roberto stood up and opened the door, "Mom, when did you get home?"

"Just a little while ago. I must have forgotten to tell you. Your father is having some business partners coming over tonight for dinner. You need to clean up," his mother stated.

"Again?" Roberto sighed.

"I know. But it's important for business. Come on, it could be fun," his mother tried.

"Highly unlikely," Roberto stated. "It's mostly businessmen talking. And most of their kids are either way older than me or not even teens yet."

**Part Two**

Roberto yawned as he entered his room. He had been busy answering various questions that his father's guests had asked him – mostly about school and soccer. Roberto being the striker on his soccer team meant that most of the questions were about how the game went and how many scores he got. Roberto used to be one of the wingers but the coach decided that he would make a good striker so his position had been changed.

The sun was going down and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He didn't bother to change out of his formal attire as he fell on top of his bed. His eyes shut as soon as he was on the bed.

*****Line-Break*****

The sun rose and so did Roberto. Roberto stared at his open window and groaned. He wanted to sleep longer but his body felt like it was time to wake up. His mind didn't agree but his body forced him to wake up. His yellowish gold eyes glared at the sunlight that was shining into his room. He stood up, walked over to the open blinds, and shut them. His body seemed to get the message that he needed sleep now. He fell onto his bed and into blissful sleep.

When his eyes opened again it was to his mother calling up to him. Roberto rolled out of bed and landed ever so gracefully on the floor. He pushed himself up and headed downstairs. His mother greeted her son, "Good morning, sleepy head. Ready for your last day of school?"

Roberto stifled a yawn, "Yeah, studied for the tests and have all my final projects finished. Coach wants us to practice during the summer for the next session, so I might be home later than usual."

*****Line-Break*****

Roberto and his teammates were joking around after practice when Roberto's cellphone started to ring. Roberto moved away from them to have some privacy. He looked at the caller ID before he answered, "Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"We are going to have some guests that want to talk to you. Can you come home now?" his mother asked.

Roberto blinked, "Um, sure. Who is it?"

"People from the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They want to see if you would be willing go to their school in America."

"What about soccer?" Roberto asked. "Or school here?"

"They just want to talk. Your father thinks that this might be an exciting opportunity for you, being able to study in America."

"Right," Roberto said unsure. "See you soon."

*****Line-Break*****

When Roberto arrived at his house he found that the door was already open. He walked in to find a tall woman of African descent with long white hair and a slightly shorter female of European descent with log red hair. His parents were waiting in the living room with the two women. Roberto shut the door behind him.

His mother motioned for him to sit down next to her. The African woman gave Roberto a warm smile, "Hello, we were just introducing ourselves to your mother. I'm Ororo Munroe and this is Jean Gray. I'm one of the teachers at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

Jean gave him a warm smile, "Hello, Roberto. I'm one of the students at Xavier's School."

Roberto nodded, "Um, hi. What's Xavier exactly?"

Ms. Munroe explained, "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is a school for people with special gifts."

"What kind of gifts are you talking about?" Roberto asked, acting as if he didn't have a clue as to what she meant.

Jean smugly stated, "We've already explained to your parents, Mr. Flaming Alien."

Roberto stared at her, "How did you . . .?"

"One of the other students at my school was looking up urban legends in the area," Jean said.

"Oh," Roberto responded lamely. "Um, you know what I can do, so what can you do?"

Jean moved her hand looking at a coaster on the table. She moved her hand up and the coaster did the same thing. She placed it back down waiting for Roberto's response. Roberto said, "Telekinesis."

Jean nodded. Ororo smiled, "Everyone at the school has a unique ability. We can help you learn to control your power."

Roberto nodded, "Um, can I have some time to think about this?"

"Certainly," Jean and Ororo said at once.

*****Line-Break*****

Roberto paced back and forth in his room. He pulled out his cellphone, dialing the number of one of his friends and teammates. When he picked up Roberto said, "Hey, David. Um, could you help me figure something out?"

"Sure, what is it?" David calmly said.

Roberto explained, "I've been offered to be able to go to a school in the United States but that also means that I won't be able to be on the soccer team. What do you think I should do?"

David was quiet for a full minute before he answered, "Well, this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, right? The team will be fine even if you leave, but I say talk to the coach first. But I say take the offer. We'll all understand. After all, how often do you get the chance to study in a foreign country?"

"Right, um you guys wouldn't feel like I abandoned the team, right?"

"Why would we? It's not like you're just leaving without giving us a heads up right?"

"Well, no," Roberto said.

"Then I say: do it! America sounds fun. Be sure to send me pictures of all the pretty American girls! Bye!" David hung up leaving Roberto to stare at his phone for a while trying to figure what just happened.

He called his coach to let him know about the school. His coach didn't take it was well as David though, "What do you mean you might be going to a school in the United States? What about the team?"

"Um, well, Coach, I think that this might be good for me," Roberto said.

"What about my team?" his coach demanded.

Roberto smiled at that question, "But you have all summer to figure out who will be the striker. Also, it's not as if I'm leaving before a game."

"I know, but why? Why now? Can't you wait until you go to high school to travel to America?"

"Sorry, Coach, but I don't think this can wait. I'll cheer for all of our games."

"Yeah, yeah. Great now I need . . ." his coach hung up the phone.

Roberto sighed and started to dial the numbers of the rest of his friends and teammates.

*****Line-Break*****

"So, I'll be leaving for America on August 29?" Roberto confirmed.

Ororo nodded, "The plane will take off at seven pm. It should get you to New York by 6 am. I'll be waiting at the airport for you."

Roberto nodded. Jean handed him a pamphlet with information about the school for him to look through.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The Holodeira is a Brazilian Cryptid that is some sort of aquatic beast.

**Next Up: Amara**


	4. Amara's Tale

**Probably don't need to say this at this point but...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the nation of Nova Roma, Marvel or whoever owns Marvel does. At this point, I don't think I need to say anything about X-Men Evolution.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

The princess of Nova Roma walked down one of the long hallways in the palace looking for something to do. None of the servants' kids would hang out with her, or at least not while their parents were around. They were fun to be with and helped her get an understanding of the people around her, but they always remembered that she was higher ranking than them. As a kid she could play with them but as she grew older it became less and less acceptable to be with them, particularly the boys. Amara had finished her homework that her private teachers had given her.

Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she headed downstairs where they had all of the swords and other weapons stored. Her combat teacher wouldn't mind giving her another session, unless he was busy with something. She could always do some archery; she didn't need a sparring partner in that. Or she could practice the movements with a sword, a real sword. Fighting was taught with heavy wooden swords but solo training was done with a real sword.

She walked down the long spiral staircase leading to the training area. She moved her long brunette hair into a bun so that it wouldn't get in the way while she trained. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and found that no one was down there. The princess's brown eyes looked between the long bow and the sword. She decided that she needed to practice her aim more so than close combat abilities. Her aim wasn't nearly as good as her mother, father, and several other people that she knew. The sword felt more natural to use than the bow. Skills with the old weapons were not for war, they were now mostly used for exercise and the occasional ceremony.

Amara found the practice field. She didn't notice a woman watching her as she aimed. When Amara was about to go retrieve the arrows she was stopped by her mother's voice, "Your aim has gotten much better."

Amara's brown skin became slightly tinted by a blush. She fingered the bow string, "I'm not so sure. I'm not nearly as good as you and dad."

Her mother let out a hearty laugh, "Your father and I have had many more years of practice."

Amara nodded still not too sure about that. She collected her arrows. Her mother stopped her from starting again, "It's nearly three."

Amara sighed and nodded, "Right. Um, Mom, I know it's for Nova Roma, but what if I don't like the guy?"

"If the two of you can't stand each other you don't have to worry. _You_ are the heir to the kingdom, not the one that might marry you. Your father and I want you to be happy. This will only be an issue if you go through _all_ the potential suitors. Trust me, that will take a while," the queen assured her daughter.

*****Line-Break*****

The first suitor was a disaster. It ended with the King wanting to throttle the potential fiancé. Luckily for the suitor, the King was more concerned with politics within and outside of the kingdom. He didn't wish for Nova Roma to be seen as a barbaric country where the king would sentence the death of a seventeen year old for making him angry. Nova Roma had been relatively unknown to the world until recently. The mountains surrounding the borders along with the jungle had made it hard to get to Nova Roma. They had no airports, and were trying to get their hands on the most nature-friendly technology that they could.

Amara wanted to laugh when the boy fled but maintained her composure. She headed back for her room. Once the door was closed, Amara burst out laughing. She landed on her bed, tears in her eyes.

She sat up when someone knocked at her door. She called out, "Who is it?"

She wiped the tears away and got her laughter under control as the king called in, "Your father."

"Come on in," Amara said.

Her father walked in. His black hair was combed down. He had the same dark skin tone as his daughter and wife. He still wore his formal attire from earlier. The monarchy here was the only one left in the world that was a true monarchy. Her father grabbed the chair nearby and sat in it, "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I had known . . ."

"It's ok, Father," Amara calmly said. "You didn't know. Besides, there is plenty of time and many more potential suitors."

Her father nodded, "I know that it is part of your duty as Princess but would you be fine if we held off on meeting any more of the suitors for a while?"

Amara nodded, "Of course, I'm fine with this!"

Her father chuckled, "Somehow I thought that might be your answer."

Amara shrugged. She grinned, "And you're not ready to let your daughter go yet."

"True, but that boy fell far from the tree. His parents are fine people."

*****Line-Break*****

Amara leaned back in her seat taking her eyes off of her study material. The joints in her wrists felt like they were on fire. She rubbed her wrists. When that didn't work immediately she headed towards bathroom. She turned on the cold water and placed her burning joints under the stream. She felt the burning feeling go away after a minute of keeping her hands in the cool flowing water.

Amara returned to her room to resume studying. She didn't want to get her parents worried over nothing.

**Part Two**

Amara felt the burning sensation spread throughout her body over a course of a few days. Cool water wasn't helping anymore. It started out just in her joints and slowly moved its way everywhere. She felt like her body was going to catch on fire. Amara made her way towards the medical wing of the castle. She stopped at the doorway into a brightly colored room with large windows.

A woman a little taller than her came over to Amara, "Is something ailing you, your highness?"

Amara nervously smiled at the healer, "Um, well, yes. You see, um, well, I just feel really hot. As if my body is going to burst into flames at any moment. It started as my joints aching and now . . ."

The woman put a hand to Amara's forehead, only to jump back with a yelp of pain. The part where the back of her hand had touched Amara was burnt. Amara stared and rushed to get to cold water running, "I'm so sorry, Vanora!"

As Vanora kept her hand under the water Amara felt the heat in her body rising. Amara felt light-headed for a little bit. Suddenly the heat and light-headedness dissipated. Then the healers and apprentices who were in the medical wing started to scream. Amara looked around confused until she saw herself in a mirror. She screamed. She appeared to be covered in fire. The flames seemed to flow about her being. Amara stared at her image in horror. And just as quickly as the fire had appeared it vanished, leaving her in a state of confusion and shock.

*****Line-Break*****

Amara's father paced back and forth while her mother held her tight. Nothing that they knew about within the world of science explained what had happened to their daughter. Several of the people that had seen what had happened thought that maybe some fire spirits had tried to contact the princess. The belief in spirits was as old as the kingdom.

Amara had yet to calm down from the experience. She wanted to curl up in a ball as tight as possible. She looked between her mother and father, worried. They had no clue as to what had happened. Their panic was making her panic even worse. Her father had asked one of his top advisors to try to find out anything that might help explain what had happened.

Until an answer was brought back they had no clue what they were dealing with. How they would deal with it would depend on whether this was something that science could explain or if it was the work of fire spirits, as the old folk lore said. Amara leaned deeper into her mother's hold, her eyes becoming heavy. Before she realized it, the world of dreams overtook the young princess.

*****Line-Break*****

Amara awoke to being gently shaken by her mother. Her brown eyes opened slowly, protesting that it was far too early and bright to be open. Her mother's voice was calm, "Amara, we're having guests come that say that they know what happened to you. Are you up to meeting them?"

Amara sat up eager about this news, "Of course. I was just sleeping. Where are they from? Nova Roma? Somewhere else?"

"The United States of America. They contacted us," her mother said.

Amara quickly changed into some new clothes and headed to the reception hall. She sat at the long table to the left of her father while her mother sat on his right. After a minute the guests were lead in by the guards. They were both tall, beautiful women. The one that was obviously older held a regal quality to her stance and stride. Her dark skin tone was much like that of the people of Nova Roma. Her eyes, though, were the color that many foreigners had, blue. Her white hair flowed behind her. The younger of the two also held an air of power but not at the same level as the older woman. She was easily a foreigner with her pale skin, red hair, and green eyes. But it didn't change the fact she was beautiful. Amara wondered if her own posture and beauty stood up to theirs. She forced that thought out of her head since at the moment that wasn't important.

They both bowed, slightly incorrectly, but they wouldn't hold it against them since few outsiders did it right on the first try. The red head blushed and corrected her bow suddenly. The older woman did the same as her younger counterpart without a blush. They rose and introduced themselves. The older one started, "Hello, your Majesties. I am Ororo Munroe."

The redhead then spoke, "I am Jean Gray, your Majesties."

Amara's father nodded. He directed his attention to Ororo as he asked, "You claim to know what happened to my daughter. Could you explain?"

Ororo nodded, "Of course, Your Highness. Your daughter is much like us. We have abilities that are unique to each of us. Due to genetic variations we have developed powers that most people can only dream of. For a lack of a better term, we are mutants."

"Mutants?" Amara asked.

Ororo nodded, "Yes, Your Highness. If you like, we could show you our own powers."

Amara looked to her father and saw him nod his approval. Jean went first, pointing her hand at the chair in front of her. The chair started to move back and forth until it levitated in the air for a little while before being placed back down. Ororo then made a light mist within the air that vanished quickly. Amara stared in awe wondering if she could ever have control over her powers like them. Ororo smiled, "I am a teacher at a school designed to teach young mutants how to control their powers. Jean is one of our older students. The school is called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. If it wouldn't cause you any trouble, your Majesty, it might be in Amara's best interest to come the school. So that she can learn to control of her powers and understand them better."

Amara's father stared at Ororo for a bit before saying, "This is something that I can't just agree to without thinking about it. After all, Amara is our only heir."

Ororo nodded, "Take as long as you need to think about it, Your Highness. Here is some information about the school."

The visitors were led to the guest quarters for the time being.

*****Line-Break*****

Amara had already decided what she wanted to do hours ago but her father wasn't budging. They now sat in uncomfortable silence. Her mother broke the silence with the latest argument, "I think that this might be good for Amara. She'll need to learn control. And it will be a good chance for Amara to see the world outside of our country."

Amara nodded. Her father sighed. He wasn't ready to give in yet. Amara grinned, "Would it be better if no one knew that I was the Princess of Nova Roma? No one outside of Nova Roma even knows what I look like, so it wouldn't be that hard."

Her father sighed again, "I just want to know that you'll be safe. If you're in another country I won't know that."

Her mother grinned, "She doesn't have to leave right now. According to Ms. Munroe there is going to be a move in day for other students. We could bring Amara there then. Or have some of the guards go with us."

Her father finally gave in after two more hours of the debate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Amara's powers awoke while Jean and Ororo were visiting Roberto in Brazil, which is how they got to Nova Roma so quickly after her powers developed encase anyone was wondering.<br>**

**Up Next: Sam  
><strong>


	5. Sam's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own E-Men Evolution, Sam's family, or _Tom and Jerry_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

The sun was barely up when the teenager went into the barn to start his chores. He yawned and rubbed at his blue eyes before grabbing the pitch fork. He pushed it into a pile of hay and tossed it into a trough for the animals to eat. He leaned on the pitch fork for a few seconds before resuming his tasks. He grinned at his younger siblings when they came out to start on their chores. He got up earlier then his nine younger siblings since he had the most errands. His father had already started his own work and his mother was getting their breakfast ready. Not all of his siblings were old enough to do chores outside so they helped their mom inside. His sisters were helping their mother take care of the littlest siblings.

By the time school started he wanted to go back to sleep. The bus ride was boring and eased him into a light nap. The oldest of his sisters nudged him in the shoulder, "Sam, big bro, time to wake up."

"Huh. Oh, thanks, Paige," Sam yawned.

"Don't forget your lunch. Good luck on your math test," Paige said.

Sam froze in place. His mouth hung open as his mind broke and fixed itself within a minute. He hit his forehead before nodding to his sister, "Right, um, I kind of well . . . Um thanks. See you later."

He rushed off of the bus and to the school.

*****Line-Break*****

He ran his left hand through his long blond hair for the twelfth time since the test had started ten minutes ago. He hit his head on his desk and mixed up his hair even more trying to force his brain to come up with the answer, or at least a way to do the problem so that even if it was wrong he would get some credit. If he was a dishonest person he would be trying to sneak a peek at the person's work next to him. He stared at the ceiling for a good minute. He finally gave up on hoping that the answer would fall from the ceiling and moved on to the next problem. It confused him just staring at it so he moved on to the next one. This one at least looked doable to him. He started to work on it and managed to finish it.

He stared at the sheet full of unanswered questions looking for any that looked easy to do. He flipped to the end of the test and stared at the last page. It was asking for him to explain how some theory worked. He hit his head on the desk again. When he looked up he saw his math teacher standing next to him, "Is everything alright, Mr. Guthrie?"

"Um, I'm fine, Ms. Jones," Sam replied with a nervous laugh.

"Right, then please stop banging your head on your desk. It's distracting to your fellow students," Ms. Jones said.

Sam sighed and stared at the evil subject's test. He ran his hand in his hair before taking a deep breath to try to calm himself down.

*****Line-Break*****

The bell rang, signaling that class was over. Sam stared at his math test trying to finish off the last problem before it was taken away. He finished and rushed out of the room. He stopped at his locker and banged his head into it when he realized that he had most likely failed that test. The unusual dent that appeared on the locker door went unnoticed by the teen. He would be lucky if he got a seventy percent on the test. His parents wouldn't be happy if he had to retake math.

But Sam quickly thought about his previous test and sighed. Even if he failed that test he had gotten high Cs or low Bs on the previous test so he should be in good shape. And if he studied extra hard on his next tests, meaning he would only get maybe three hours of sleep the night before, he should be in good shape. Sam grabbed his lunch now that he had a plan worked out. He really hoped that he hadn't just failed.

He sat down next to a few of his friends and pulled out unfinished homework for his next class. "Jeez, Sam, are you OK?"

"Huh, yeah, just fine," Sam said staring blankly at his textbook.

"I think you need sleep, Sam. You're holding your text book upside down," another friend commented.

"Oh, this makes more sense now," Sam said. "Thanks, guys."

"Get some sleep, man."

"I will. This weekend. We're really busy at the farm."

"Ah," his friend said. "Get some sleep anyway, my friend."

Sam nodded as he yawned. His friend added, "Before this weekend."

*****Line-Break*****

Sam got onto the bus after school and sat down next to his sister. She looked worried as she asked, "You forgot about your test, didn't you?"

Sam nodded as he leaned back into his seat. His eye lids grew too heavy for him to keep open any longer so he gave in.

He jerked forward when he felt someone trying to push him forward. Then he heard the exasperated sigh of his sister, "Finally! Come on."

Sam grabbed his bag and hurried after his sister. Sam yawned again as they started to walk towards their house. He stopped and was going to wait for the rest of the buses to stop with his younger siblings like normal when he was pushed forward by Paige.

"Hey, Paige, what are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"Easy, you go to the house and get some sleep. I'll wait here for our younger siblings. Go! You need sleep!" Paige yelled.

Sam nodded and looked at the dirt road and then Paige. She had her hands on her hips and looked very much like their mother when she was angry. Sam knew he was beat and rushed back to the house. He gave quick greetings to his parents before heading for his room. He put his school bag down and before he realized it had fallen asleep.

**Part Two**

Three days later.

Sam's internal clock rung before sunrise that Saturday. He pushed himself up off of his bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. He found his brand new toothbrush; Jeb, the third oldest of the boys, had used his old one by mistake, and brushed his teeth. He wondered if he should take his toothbrush and hide it in his room but decided against it. He rushed downstairs and turned on the only computer in the house. He checked his email account for any new mail and logged off of his account. He then explored the internet before getting off of the computer and heading outside to start his morning chores.

He was in the midst of his chores when his brothers finally came out to start on their share. He finished his tasks but stuck around to see if his brothers needed any help with their farm duties. He wouldn't do them for them, he had learned his lesson the hard way not to do that, but would help them should they need it.

Once his siblings had finished their assigned work two of his younger siblings, Paige and Jay, ran over to their big brother grinning. Paige placed her hands on her hips as she reminded her brother, "Sam, you said that you would go with us to explore that cave since mom and dad won't let us go without you. We finished our chores, so let's go. While the day is young."

Jay nodded, "If we find that the cave is structurally sound then we can bring the younger ones with us."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine. Get us something to eat. We'll need flashlights and some ropes. Um, oh, can you get mom to give us the family's cellphone. We might need it in case something goes wrong. Um, can you think of anything else?"

"Blankets," Paige suggested. "Just in case."

*****Line-Break*****

Three hours later a motorcycle parked outside of a cave. The three people that barely fit on it together disembarked in front of the hole in the rock face. The tallest and also the oldest of the three grabbed a backpack with the things that they had from the pack on the motorcycle. Sam watched as his little brother and sister ran ahead of him into the entrance of the cavern. "Hey, slow down, Paige, Jay."

The two kids stopped. Paige and Jay's blue eyes stayed on their older brother who was trying to find a safe place for his motorcycle to be. Sam pocketed his keys as he joined his siblings.

As the three of them entered the cave Sam noticed that the ground was covered with water.

The three kids made their way carefully through the cave. As Sam led the way through the cave, he slipped down one of the pathways. Jay and Paige took off after Sam, being careful of how they treaded. Sam put his arms out in front of him to stop himself. When Sam stopped he looked around. Jay tripped and ran into Sam, causing Sam to be smacked into the cave wall. Paige slowed down enough that she didn't collide with her brothers.

Sam pulled his backpack off his back. He pulled out the flashed light of his bag. He looked back at the path that he had slipped down. He could see where he had entered but that was the only source of light now, "How far do you think we should go?"

"I don't know," his younger siblings both said.

Sam pointed the flashlight around finding several paths. But a few of the paths were far too narrow for them to fit through. Sam chose the closest path, shining his light down the passageway. The further that they traveled down the tunnel the more water they found, starting as a small stream and getting deeper until it turned into a small river. It also became darker and darker as the flashlights began to fade the further that they went.

Sam was a little too busy keeping an eye on his sibling to make sure that they didn't fall into the water to notice the sudden slope. He stumbled, falling forward. His fall sped up until he seemed to be flying. He hit a wall leaving a fairly large dent in the rock. The cave wasn't as structurally sound as they had thought that it was. The cave started to shake, rocks start to fall trapping the three siblings in the tunnel.

Jay tried moving the rocks aside, only to have some more rocks fall nearly fall on him. Paige was checking on Sam and shinning the flashlight's light into his eyes, checking for a concussion. She sighed finding nothing wrong. Paige inquired, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Fly," Paige clarified.

Sam shrugged, "I thought that I more of fell with style."

"No, you kind of flew," Paige countered.

Sam stood up turning around in a circle trying to get his bearings. Sam walked over to Jay and the collapsed wall. He placed a hand on the wall trying to find a weak point. Sam hummed, thinking. He sighed, "Paige, Jay, stand back."

Paige groaned, "You're not going to . . ."

"He's going to," Jay said.

Sam stood back and tried charging the wall. It didn't work out how he had thought; the wall did not budge as he'd thought it might from the earlier dent. Paige shook her head, "And you really thought that that would work."

"It might have," Sam said looking around. Panic was beginning cloud his thoughts. The stories that his father had told him about all the near death experiences he had while working in the mines. Sam turned around to see Paige trying to get a signal with the cell phone.

Sam took a deep breath and tried charging the wall again, this time his feet left the ground and flew through the air. He crashed through the rock wall. Some more rocks fell out of the surrounding area but thankfully not enough to trap his siblings behind another wall of rocks.

*****Line-Break*****

Several hours later the kids were gathered around their table with their parents. Sam's father sat in a wheelchair as his mother placed food onto the table. Their father had lost mobility in both legs in the mines. He had nearly lost his life. Paige had explained everything that had happened in the cave to their parents. Their parents had been skeptical about Sam's 'flying' and breaking through the rock.

Sam felt the itch that always comes before the sneeze. He tried rubbing his nose to make it go away but it did nothing. He took a few breaths in and sneezed. He was propelled into the air and went through the ceiling. The youngest of Sam's siblings laughed and pointed while the older ones just stared or groaned. The story had finally clicked in their heads. Sam's mother was the first to realize what this could mean within their community, "No one says anything about this at school. Sam, you're staying home until we find out what is going on."

Sam nodded as he looked around the room that he ended up in. He sighed, "Sorry, Paige, I'll fix your floor."

Paige sighed, "I can do that. We don't want you sneezing again. Now do we?"

*****Line-Break*****

Three days later.

Sam was sitting at the breakfast table and couldn't believe the crazy thought that had entered his mind. He _wanted_ to go to school! His boredom had reached the max. Nothing on TV was that interesting now since he found out that watching _Tom and Jerry_ for the fiftieth time got annoying real quick. He was cheering for Tom now since in the past couple of episodes Jerry had been the one provoking and attacking the cat. He had even resorted to doing chores for entertainment value. Sam looked at his siblings getting ready for class when the phone rang. His father answered the phone as his mother was handed out everyone's lunches out. Sam watched his siblings leave for school and sunk down in his seat. He could hear his father whispering and noticed that he had paled slightly. His father's color slowly returned and he let out a sigh of relief. Sam watched him put the phone down and go over to talk to his mother.

She glanced at Sam for a brief second before continuing to talk to his father. Sam started to clean the dashes while they were talking. He dried his hands and was about to head to his room when he was called over by his father. Sam blinked when he was told to get dressed and wait in the living room, they were having a guest that might be able to explain what was going on to Sam.

*****Line-Break*****

Two hours later.

A bald man in a wheel chair sat – well it was kind of hard for him to do anything else – in front of them. Next to him was an older teenage boy with brown hair and red shades. Sam thought the glasses where kind of cool but didn't get why he was wearing them indoors.

The man called himself Professor Charles Xavier and the boy next to him was one of his students, Scott Summers. The Professor was explaining about what mutants were but Sam only understood a bit of it. The Professor had explained that Scott and himself were mutants and that Sam was one. Sam asked, "So, um, what can you and Scott do exactly?"

"Um, Scott's powers aren't exactly indoors friendly," the professor said. "I am a telepath."

"If there is somewhere that it won't matter if I break anything I could show you," Scott said.

Sam nodded and led Scout outside as the adults continued to talk about things that didn't really interest him. From what he could tell, he was going to be going to this school of Xavier's no matter what he said. Sam led Scott to where some extra lumber that was terrible making a fire had been placed. Scott made sure that Sam was behind him before he faced his target and removed his shades. Sam stared as beams of energy blasted from Scott's eyes, destroying the timber.

"Wow," was all that Sam could say.

"Yeah, but I can't turn my power off. But hey, I like the color red at least so at least I don't mind seeing it all the time," Scott tried to joke. "How about you show me what you can do?"

Sam nodded taking a gulp. He hadn't gotten it under control fully but then again, Scott didn't either. Sam backed up looking at where the timber used to be. He charged forward and found himself careening forward. He hit the ground creating a crater where he landed. Sam sat up unaffected by the impact. Scott whistled, "Logan's going to be thrilled."

Sam blinked, "Who's Logan?"

"One of the teachers at the institute. Though half the time he isn't around since he's off somewhere on his motorcycle," Scott explained.

"Motorcycle," Sam's eyes were practically sparkling at the thought. "So, would it be OK if I brought my motorcycle to the school?"

Scott blinked, though Sam couldn't tell that, "You have a motorcycle? Aren't you a little young to have one?"

"Well, there was some paperwork that my parents had to do but once that was filled out . . ."

Scott nodded, "Makes sense. Maybe you can race Logan. That could be fun to watch."

They went back inside after talking for a bit about powers and about the staff and fellow students. Sam saw that all eyes were on him. The professor asked, "Sam, do you want to come to my school for mutants?"

Sam blinked. It had sounded cool and he glanced at the house before nodding.

"Good. Do you want to see the school before you come or not?" Professor X watched Sam shake his head before going on, "OK. I'll get everything set up. We have set up a move-in day since there will be several students coming at once. Is August 30th fine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If anyone is wondering why it took so long compared to the others for the Professor to come and get Sam it's because they had to take a normal plane. Where would they hide the X-Jet?<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited, added to alert list, and reviewed this story. Please review! I like to know what people think about my story. I only have two reviews.  
><strong>

**Next Up: Ray  
><strong>


	6. Ray's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or Cartoon Network. I however do own Ray's family, Scarlet, and Jim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

Ray Crisp had headphones over his ears as he surfed the internet trying to find something to inspire him. A sketch pad lay on his desk with a half started drawing. He would stare at photos of landscapes and animals from the internet for a while before he decided if he wanted to save it to his desktop or not. His math homework was lying on the floor in a corner along with his history and science homework.

He pulled his headphones off his ears when he heard a knock at his door. He turned in his seat to find his mother still in her uniform. She held her navy hat under her arm as she entered his room. Ray leaned back in his chair waiting for the lecture. She walked up to him, keeping her composure as her eyes lingered on his head, "No hats in the house, Ray," his mother said walking over to remove his baseball cap. "I thought you hated that team."

"I do," Ray muttered as his mother grabbed the hat.

He looked away as his mother glared at him, "What did you do to your bangs?"

Ray blinked, surprised that she actually asked what happened rather than jumping into a lecture, "Um, no dye was involved. My hair did this on its own. I swear."

Her green eyes narrowed, "You expect me to believe that your bangs just turned orange on their own?"

"Um, yeah. I woke up and they were orange. Um, how was your tour?" Ray asked changing the topic to something that his mother would be more comfortable with. He had greeted her yesterday when she got back but had never bothered to ask how the tour was. She had gone to sleep right after greeting her kids.

"It was good. I still have some idiots that don't want to listen to a female commander. But they're learning," she said as she undid her tight bun letting her light red hair fall down. She held up an envelope, "What is going on with your math and science grades, young man."

Ray sighed, "If you didn't notice, I'm getting an A+ in Art. And Shop. OK, that's not an A+ but it's an A."

"What about your Math and Science grades?" his mother wasn't going to drop it.

"I'm passing," Ray nervously said. "I just suck at those topics."

"Are you trying? I know that your father and I are away often but that's because of our job," his mother tried confirm what was going on with her second son.

"I'm not Justin! And no, this is not because you and dad are hardly ever in the house! I just suck at math and science. Sure I'm not getting all As like Justin but I'm not Mr. Perfect!" Ray yelled. He placed his headphones back on and turned towards the computer.

His mother wasn't finished talking to him yet. She pulled the headphones off and turned Ray around, "I'm just trying to find out what is going on with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me! I'm just not my brother," Ray said trying to maintain his temper for his mother's first day back on dry land in the past six months.

His mother sighed rubbing her hand through her hair. She walked over to where his homework lay discarded, picking it up, "How about you work on your Math and Science homework instead of exploring the internet?"

Ray surrendered, "Fine. I'll work on it." It would be best to have some of it done before dinner so his parents couldn't say that he didn't care about his future at all. Not like he had much choice. If his parents had their way he would go into the Navy or the Marines if possible. It ran in the family.

*****Line-Break*****

Ray walked downstairs after supper to get himself a snack, or more specifically, chocolate chip ice-cream. As he passed by his parents' study Ray overheard what they were talking about. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to listen in. His father was in mid-sentence, ". . . how Private Jones did that. He wouldn't tell me."

"Even though you're higher ranking then him?" Ray cringed at hearing his older brother's voice.

Ray heard his father hum before saying, "Yeah. He acted like he didn't know what I was talking about."

"Well, at least you had one on your side," his mother's voice chimed in. "We were on the ship getting ready for patrol when we were attacked by some freak. Killed two of my men and wounded three of them by appearing out of nowhere, firing a gun, and vanishing into thin air."

"How about the time some little girl healed one of your men from near death just by looking at him?" Ray's father put in.

"That time was nice. But it doesn't change that these people possess powers that no human should," his mother said. "Justin, you're lucky that you haven't run into these people yet."

Ray moved away from the door recognizing this as a talk about the people with unusual powers that appeared on the battlefield. Sometimes they would be praised but most of the time they would be called freaks and monsters. He was quiet so as not to be noticed by the three Marines.

*****Line-Break*****

Ray sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. His parents and brother had left for some Marine function. Ray had stayed behind to look after his little sister, who would get too tired to stay up for long. His sister, Amber, was only about eight years old now and got bored at those things. Part of it might have been the fact that she couldn't tell what people were saying to her and not many people knew sign language unless they had too. Ray's sister signed for him to go to Cartoon Network. Ray grinned and signed back, "Key, but I call the next channel."

She laughed as she climbed onto the couch. Ray signed, "How's school been?"

"Fine," Amber signed back.

"Fine as in I don't want to talk about it, or fine as in everything is fine?" Ray signed.

"The second one."

Ray nodded and leaned back into the couch.

Two hours later, Amber was starting to yawn. Ray grinned, signing, "Get ready for bed, Munchkin."

"Not sleepy," she signed back. Her attempt was ruined when she yawned again and rubbed at her eyes.

"Right. How about you get ready for bed and I'll let you look at my sketch pad? How does that sound?" Ray asked.

Amber rushed upstairs, her brunette hair flying behind her. Ray stood up, turning off the TV, and headed up the stairs at a much slower pace than his sister. Ray stopped by his room to pick up his sketch pad and headed towards his sister's room. She came in moments later in her PJs with little cats scattered on them. Ray handed his sketch pad over after making sure that she understood not to rip the pages.

This sketch pad contained drawings of their family and other people that Ray knew. The pictures had been inked in. He just hadn't added color to them yet. Amber looked at each picture, carefully studying them. Her eyes started to close, and then she yawned, and slowly fell asleep while looking at them.

**Part Two**

Two days later Ray was sitting in his math class bored out of his mind. He started to doddle in his notes by turning some of the numbers into creatures. He looked up and saw that the teacher had added more stuff onto the board and quickly made sure to copy it down. Mr. Bean said something about this stuff appearing on the upcoming test. Ray groaned mentally and scribbled the stuff down even quicker. He was about finished when the fire alarm went off. Ray groaned and stared at the clock, _Of course it goes off in the last class._ Ray stood up like the rest of his classmates and started to make his way to the exits.

While outside, everyone gathered into their little groups. Couples got together to flirt or kiss in their extra time together while other people just talked about how stupid this was. Ray and two of his friends were trying to figure out why the alarm had gone off.

"Five dollars says that it was one of the science classes," Ray said.

"I say it's a drill," a friend of his with dyed blond hair said pulling out his five dollars.

"Nah-ah, Jim," the only girl said. Scarlet pushed her dyed blue hair out of her face, "If it was a drill then my English teacher wouldn't have sworn. They would have been informed. I say it was some idiot skipping class who decided to pull the alarm."

The three of them discussed other theories as the fire trucks appeared. The firemen went in and checked out the place. After five minutes they came out and let the principal know that it was ok for the students to head back in. Ray and his friends talked as they headed back. Ray's teacher dismissed them once they got to the room. Ray thought as he left the classroom, _Why not just let us take our stuff with us when the alarm went off. There was no way we would be getting anything else done today._ Ray gathered his stuff and met up with his friends. Scarlet was talking to a teacher about the fire alarm trying to get what had happened from him.

Scarlet sighed, "The teachers are less than helpful. They won't tell me anything."

"Of course they won't tell us anything. They work for the man," Jim stated.

"Our families work for the man, Jim," Ray pointed out.

"Well, true, but I won't give in to the man's power."

"Right, Jim. How often have your parents or the school sent you to the shrink?" Scarlet asked.

"Um, fourteen times. Why?" Jim asked. "You know it's so that they can try to get me to conform to their standards and be a mindless drone."

Ray and Scarlet shook their heads. Scarlet looked at Jim as she asked, "Then why did you dye your hair blond?"

"Well, it's too dark for most dye to take effect so I needed to lighten it up first. That and I'm torn. Should I go with purple or green hair?"

"Depends on the shade," Ray said playing with his bangs.

"Oh, I know. I'll dye the back one color and the bangs another," Jim said after a while of staring at Ray's hair.

"What shades?" Scarlet asked taking a step away from Jim slightly.

"I'll show you. I have the dye at home."

Ray shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do. Amber is at a doctor's appointment with mom, and everyone else is at work."

"Sure," Scarlet said. "If they don't work together you are not doing them together. Got it?"

"Right," Jim said smiling. "Or I could do half-and-half. Hmm, all the possibilities."

They walked to Jim's house, his mother greeted them with a warm smile. Jim's dad was currently deployed. Jim's mother had looked after Ray and Scarlet as kids when their parents were deployed. Scarlet's mother had died in a car crash and her father practically lived for the Marines and his daughter now. Jim and Scarlet are cousins by their mothers. Ray's mother was Jim's mother best friend growing up. It wasn't unusual for Ray to go to Jim's after school. Ray said, "Hello, Ms. Long."

"Hey, Auntie Sue," Scarlet greeted. She sniffed the air, "What's cooking?"

"Tonight's supper. Are you staying?" Jim's mother asked.

Ray shook his head while Scarlet nodded. Jim hugged his mother before heading upstairs followed by his friends. Ray and Scarlet looked at the colors that Jim held up for them, looking proud of the colors that he chose. Ray shrugged as Scarlet took them from Jim's hands. She sighed, "I guess they could work together. But you'll want to do it carefully."

"I know," Jim said. "How about you help me out with it?"

"After supper," Scarlet said.

Ray looked at the little science projects that Jim had scattered about his room. Ray spotted the open cage with nothing in it, "Um, Jim, what's supposed to be in that cage?"

"I don't have the creature yet. Mom won't agree to let me get a snake," Jim stated.

"You do know that you have to feed them living things, right?" Scarlet asked.

Jim paled slightly, "Maybe I'll get some rats. Or hamsters."

Ray and Scarlet laughed at this. The lights began to flicker suddenly. The three some looked up at the lights. The lights stopped flickering. The other two went back to their conversation while Ray stared at the lights a little longer. Lights had been flickering around him since yesterday. The first time was when he became angry with his brother. Since then, there had been several other times when he had any kind of emotional reaction. At first he just brushed it off but it was becoming a little freaky.

Ray decided to test the waters, and wondered aloud, "If someone had powers what would you do? Jim, Scarlet?"

Jim joked, "Powers? Like unusual abilities? Try to study them and figure out how they had powers."

Ray didn't notice Jim's joking tone and didn't really hear Scarlet's answer. He was too worried about things to notice.

Ray headed home after copying Jim's science notes and the homework assignment. He got home to find the house was still empty. As he went into the kitchen he was about to flip the switch when the lights flickered on. The lights then started to get brighter as Ray became nervous about why the lights had been acting freaky. The light bulbs then blew out, shattering glass everywhere about the kitchen. Ray stared at the dead light bulbs and then turned his attention to the ground so that he could locate the broken glass. His eyes froze on his arms though. There was electricity going around his arms. He yelped and some of the lightning traveled from his arms to the kitchen window, breaking it.

Ray tried to calm down but just looked at his arms again and any chance of that happening was lost. It took a little while for Ray to realize that he didn't feel pain with the lightning on his arms. Trying to calm himself down and forget about the electricity he started to clean up the broken glass off of the floor and dispose of the pieces.

He then hurried upstairs. He dumped the contents of his backpack and quickly gathered up some of his things. He placed all of his sketch pads into his bag. He then gathered some of his clothes and stuffed them in. He threw his wallet into the bag along with his hidden stashes of money. The last thing that he did was stop in the kitchen and raid it for non-perishable food items that wouldn't need to be cooked.

He didn't even think about calling his friends for advice before he took off. He wasn't sure if Jim was serious about experimenting or if they would inform his family about what happened. He just knew that he didn't want his parents to find out.

*****Line-Break*****

Three months later.

Ray stayed hidden in the alleyway as he scoped out the crowd. He was looking for an easy target to pickpocket from. Businessmen were always a good target. Most were just plain rude to anyone who didn't look important so it was fun; along with the fact that very few of them guarded their pockets that well. He avoided people with children. Sure the kids might be rude but he didn't want to accidently cause some kid to starve.

He crept slowly near his target, a young man dressed in a suit. He was too busy on the phone to notice Ray place his hand in his pocket. Ray pulled out the wallet, opening it quickly. He took some of the cash out before placing it back into the guy's pocket. The young man was never the wiser to what had just happened.

Ray walked away so as to not draw attention to himself. He stopped in the alleyway and counted how much money he had won. Ray grinned. It was enough to help him last for several days on fast food.

Ray stopped as one of the other street kids immobilized him. This guy was far bigger than Ray was, and older. He had Ray up by the back of his shirt, "Hey, squirt. How about you give me that money?"

Ray struggled and started to spark in his panic and anger. The bigger guy dropped him, "What the hell are you? Freak!"

The bigger guy aimed a punch at Ray only to be stopped by a teenage girl about Ray's own age. She had a purple Mohawk and muscles. She transformed suddenly into a giant green lizard, easily throwing the big guy across the alleyway. The lizard had spikes coming off of her back and above her eyebrows. She had sharp teeth and claws, looking a bit like a wingless dragon. Ray blinked, fist still raised and ready to move at a moment's notice. The green lizard kept her eyes on the guy that she had thrown, changing back. She walked over to the big guy and made sure that he was out of it before turning her attention back to Ray.

Ray was unsure what to do. He didn't know why she had helped him out. Most people just left each other alone to deal with their issues on their own, unless they wanted something. Ray kept himself in a fighting stance ready to brawl should he need to. The girl's eyes studied Ray a bit before she said anything, "That's how you show graduate, puny?"

"It's Ray, not puny," Ray retorted. "Besides, I don't know what you want."

"Just helping out one of my kind," she stated. Upon seeing Ray's confused look she explained, "You're a mutant. Like me. We have to stick together or the humans will kill us. I'm Scaleface."

Ray looked at her, "Scaleface? That's not a name."

"It's my true name," Scaleface stated. "You haven't given up your human name yet."

Ray scowled not sure how he liked how this girl was talking. Yes, she saved his life, most likely, but she sounded a bit like some people that had just come out of boot camp, with the it's-us-or-them type of talk. Scaleface added, "If you need a place to stay, you can come join me."

"Where?" Ray asked. The idea of getting off the streets sounded good but he needed to know where he was heading.

"With me and the other Morlocks. I'll take you to where we live. No one will have an issue with you, since you're one of us," Scaleface explained.

"And where is this? The place that you live," Ray asked.

"The sewers," Scaleface answered.

Ray stared at her, "The sewers? Um, thanks for the offer but I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Scaleface demanded.

"Let's see, water plus electricity equals bad. And aren't there rats down there?" Ray asked.

"It's safer than up here," another female voice said.

Ray turned around to see who was there, sparking as he did so. A woman with a hat, a trench coat, and an eye patch over her right eye walked over to them. She looked at Ray as she spoke to Scaleface, "So this is why you didn't come back on time."

Ray stiffened and sparked some more. The woman smiled, "I'm Callisto, the leader of the Morlocks. You can always join us if you find that it is too hard here in the Upper World. Scaleface, we need to go now."

Scaleface nodded and followed the shorter woman. Ray shook his head; he really didn't want to live in the sewers. Ray heard sirens a minute later and quickly took off. The big guy was still unconscious when Ray left.

*****Line-Break*****

Ray kept running into Scaleface over the course of the next two weeks. She seemed fixated on trying to convince Ray to come and join them. Ray followed her once to where the Morlocks lived just so that he would know where to find them. He made it as clear as he could that he wasn't planning on joining them, just keeping his options open.

He had stopped in a McDonald's to get some food for himself. He had only once been able to give Scaleface some food. She refused to take charity so he had to say that it was to repay her for saving him. Ray first ducked into the restroom to relieve himself and clean up a bit. He ran some water through his hair to help get the grease out of it.

He came out of the bathroom and went to order some food. He paid for it and went to sit down at a table. It was nice and cool unlike the outdoors. He could stay there as long as he was a paying customer. He was eating his food, probably the only meal that he would have that day, when a man with blue hair entered the fast food joint. He had a leather biker jacket on, blue jeans, and leather boots. He had a cowboy hat on his head. Ray watched him for a little bit while eating food. When the man went to order something, Ray stopped paying him attention.

The man watched Ray out of the corner of his eye. He took his food and moved towards the kid. He sat down across from the him. The kid jumped slightly and a small burst of electricity raced across his skin. The man said quietly, "Calm down, Sparky. Just here to talk."

He passed his tray of food to Ray as he said, "You can eat that if you promise to hear me out."

Ray eyed the food for a bit before nodding. The man took the drink, "_This_ is all mine though. I'm Logan. I'm a teacher at a school for people like us, mutants. It's called Xavier's School for the Gifted. If you want, you can come to this school. We'll teach you control over your powers. You will be provided with food and board. Make sense?"

"Yeah, but what do you want in return? Sounds a little too good to be true. What's the catch?" Ray asked after swallowing his food.

Logan chuckled, "Well, that you keep your grades up, don't skip the training sessions, and behave yourself. Behaving includes not using your powers in public. We'll also have to contact your folks."

Ray flinched slightly. Logan sighed, "If you want we'll contact them for you."

Ray chewed on his food thinking about the offer. It sounded a lot better than living in the sewers or the streets. Ray asked, "What's this school like?"

"I could show you. It's not that far away," Logan said. "If you're still hungry, I'm sure Ro can make you something better than this."

Ray nodded after a bit of thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ray's family was sort of inspired by my love for NCIS in case your wondering. Also, I know that Ray's background is debated. Some people say that he lived with the Morlocks for years while there are some who say that he knew the Morlocks but didn't live with them. I would have to say that I'm in the second party. Mostly due to the few interactions that he had with the Morlocks, practically the first time that we saw any of the Morlocks. Figured I bring this up since there are different ideas about his background.<strong>

**Also, a thanks to my editor (my older sister) for editing all of my chapters. Also, thanks to everyone reviewing, please keep the reviews coming.  
><strong>

**Next Up: Bobby  
><strong>


	7. Bobby's Tale

**At this point I don't think I need a disclaimer. Also, a huge thanks to my sister for editing each chapter. It took a total of ten edits for this chapter alone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

A brown haired boy was goofing around on the internet looking at online manga scans during his English class's lab session. He was leaning back in his seat focusing on the scanlation instead of his English teacher. A tap on his shoulder caused him to jump and quickly tap a few buttons, changing the image on the screen. His teacher rolled her eyes as she said, "Mr. Drake, would it kill you to do your work in class?"

"Um, I was just taking a small break, Ms. Robinson," Bobby tried.

"Looking at some comic book," Ms. Robinson said. "You should be writing that paper. That's why I got the computer lab today."

"I was just taking a break, I have most of it finished anyway," Bobby stated.

"Oh, then let me see it," she said.

"Um, sure," Bobby said, pulling up the paper.

His teacher leaned over to look at the text and sighed, "I hope that you don't turn in a paper just saying 'I'm bored with this' repeatedly."

Several chuckles escaped from his classmates. Bobby shrugged, "What can I say, I just haven't been that inspired."

Ms. Robinson rubbed her temples, "Robert Drake, how you are doing as well as you are, I don't know."

*****Line-Break*****

Bobby Drake undid the tie of his school uniform at the lunch table letting it hang loosely around his neck as his jacket hung off the back of his chair. He opened his lunch bag, rummaging around for the apple at the bottom of the bag. Bobby listened as his friends talked about how they would soon be the upperclassmen of the middle school. It was true that he was looking forward to that just as much as the others were, but to get there meant that they had to finish up the last of their assignments and any tests that the teachers had in store for them.

Bobby sighed as he looked around at the cafeteria filled with boys, boys, and more boys. He leaned back, taking a bite out of his apple when his friend Tomas asked, "So, Bobby, any plans for break?"

"Hang out, do some computer programs, go to the carnival to pick up girls, get some new books, and sleep in," Bobby stated. "How about you?"

"Not sure," Tomas said, pushing back a strand of hair and looking slightly disappointed. "Maybe I could convince my parents to let me go to some conventions. That could be fun. Maybe I could pick up someone."

Bobby shrugged, "I'm sure that there is a girl out there for you. Not going to try at the summer carnival?"

"Um, the girls around here . . . aren't really . . . ah . . . my type. I figured that I might have more luck at a convention," Tomas answered staring down at his food.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, just keep in mind that you don't know anything about them."

Tomas nodded, his green eyes looking away from Bobby. Bobby started to eat his apple as Jones talked about his own plans for the summer. It involved a lot of traveling.

Bobby was about to ask how he was going to have enough time to enjoy the sights when a rolled up newspaper hit his shoulder. Bobby turned in his seat to face Mr. Davidson, the PE teacher. He put on his most innocent grin as he asked, "What's up Mr. Davidson?"

"Wear your school uniform properly, Drake," Mr. Davidson commanded.

"It's lunch time," Bobby retorted.

"You are on school grounds. Wear your jacket correctly and get your tie back on," Mr. Davidson said.

Bobby groaned seeing that Mr. Davidson wasn't moving. His blue eyes stayed locked onto Bobby as Bobby corrected his uniform. Mr. Davidson left their table, looking around for other students breaking school rules. Bobby groaned, "He needs a life, or a girlfriend at least."

"I think he and Ms. Robinson broke up recently," Tomas stated.

"What? Shoot, we need to get them back together," Bobby said.

"New administration made a new rule, co-workers aren't allowed to be in a romantic relationship with each other," Jones said while chewing on his sandwich.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Since those kinds of relationships can cause trouble within the work place. If they got into a fight while on a date or after a breakup it might carry over to their work and ability to work together," Tomas stated.

"Great," Bobby muttered. "So, the new administration is making our lives horrible because of a what if."

*****Line-Break*****

Bobby stared at his computer for a good minute before he moved away. He was glad that he had started the paper right after he got home. There was still time to fix this. He carefully passed through his room to the door. He had to pull at the door for a bit before it would open. Once he got it he opened it a crack he glanced into the hallway before slipping out and closing the door quickly behind him. He walked causally to the bathroom when he ran into his mother. Her brown hair reached halfway down her back. His mother inquired, "How goes your paper?"

"Um, my computer froze," Bobby said sheepishly. "So, I'll have to rewrite some things."

She shook her head, "This is why you should have started sooner."

Bobby nodded as he headed into the bathroom as his mother went downstairs. He quickly opened the drawers, pulling out the blow dryer. He made his way back to his room after checking to make sure that the coast was clear. The first thing he did once he got back was look around for a usable plug. He then glanced between the blow dryer and the huge pile of ice before him before sighing, "I hope this works. I need that paper."

**Part Two**

It took Bobby several hours to get the ice off of his computer. He started to take it apart to dry out the insides of his computer. Once he was sure that everything was dried out he put it together and turned it on. Bobby's shut his eyes as it booted up. He heard a loud beep from the computer and slowly opened his eyes. He sunk down onto his desk with a groan when he saw what was on his screen.

He pushed himself off his desk as he picked the blow dryer back up. He turned around to his shelves of comics and manga to start to dry them out.

Bobby jumped when someone knocked at his door. He opened his door after making sure that whoever was on the other side wouldn't see the ice. Bobby put on a goofy grin as he greeted his father, "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Bobby, why are you using a blow dryer?" his father asked as he was rubbing his arms. He then remembered why he had knocked on the door in the first place, "Were you able to get your paper?"

"Um, no. My computer kind of died after freezing," Bobby said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, the blow dryer, um, that's to dry up some water that I spilled."

"Use a towel for cleaning up water," his father said as he rubbed his temples. He grumbled under his breath, "Great, now I'll have to get a new computer."

"Right. Nearly finished anyway," Bobby chuckled. "Ah, could I use your computer to rewrite my paper?"

His father frowned before nodding, "You can borrow it after nine."

"Ah, thanks, Dad," Bobby said.

*****Line-Break*****

Bobby headed downstairs going straight to his father's den. Bobby knocked on the door as he poked his head in, "Hey, Dad, I can borrow your computer now, right?"

"Oh," his father's brown eyes glanced at a clock before saying, "Of course. Just let me send this e-mail first."

Bobby leaned against the doorframe until his father got up from behind the computer. Bobby flexed his hands, cracking his knuckles before he started to retype his paper. His fingers flew across the keyboard recreating the first two pages of his assignment. He just had one more page to type and then he would be finished. Bobby felt a chill run down his back and then throughout his body. He jumped from his seat and quickly ran out of his father's den into the hallway. The chill vanished suddenly, leaving the hallway covered in a thick layer of ice. Bobby looked around at his surroundings with a groan. His attention then fell onto his arm. It looked like it was covered in ice. He reached with his other hand to brush the ice away to not only find that it wouldn't come off, but that it seemed to be all over his entire body.

Bobby stared at his hands before dashing into the downstairs bathroom. He slammed the door behind him as he turned on the hot water. As soon as his hand came near the heat Bobby jerked backwards with a yelp. He started to mutter as he changed it to cold water, "Duh, I'm made of ice. How was that a good idea?"

He examined his arm, glad that there was no damage. Even though the hot water didn't touch his arm, it had sent a signal of pain through it. He looked at his reflection with a sigh, "What am I going to do?"

He jumped as he heard his mother scream, "What is . . .? Where did all of this ice come from? What in the world?"

Bobby tried to take calming breaths as he heard the pounding of his father's feet coming down the hallway. Bobby stared at his reflection and focused on being himself, without ice. He gasped as the ice became skin. He ran his hands down each arm, the back of his neck, and his face. He could still his parents trying to figure out what had happened in the hallway. Bobby sighed and braced himself before heading out of the bathroom.

*****Line-Break*****

Bobby sat on the couch staring at the thermometer sticking out of his mouth. To be honest, trying to stare at it was giving him a slight headache. It wasn't even like he could really read what it said, but he could see the numbers slightly. It wasn't moving past eighty degrees Fahrenheit. Bobby scowled, knowing very well that that wasn't normal. As it started to beep his mother took it from his mouth and stared at the thermometer before placing another one into his mouth. Bobby reached to take it out when his mother said, "Don't you dare take that out, Bobby. This thing must be broken."

Bobby leaned back into the cushions, staring off into space. The thermometer beeped and was pulled out by his mother before he had the chance to grab it himself. She sighed and was about to put another one into his mouth when Bobby placed a hand over his mouth as he said, "Mom, I don't think that they are broken. You saw the ice. As I said, I think I created it. It's not like I'm sick. So, calm down."

His mother shook her head. She sat down placing her head in her hands. Neither of his parents could really understand what had happened but they had no way to explain how that sheet of ice had gotten there. Bobby leaned forward placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. He looked up when he heard the doorbell ring. He moved to get it when his mother grabbed him by his wrist. His father hurried to the door, peaking out of the eyehole. He looked mildly confused and opened the door slightly, "Hello, um, this isn't really a good time, Mr. ah . . ."

"Xavier. I am Professor Charles Xavier. I believe that I can help you with your son's recent . . . growth spurt, Mr. Drake," the man said politely. His voice held authority.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby's father tried to deny.

"I know about the layer of ice that you found in your hallway. Is it alright for us to come in so that we can discuss this away from prying ears?" Xavier asked.

Bobby stared, intrigued, as a bald man in a wheelchair came in followed by a tall boy with red shades. The boy was an older teen, maybe an adult already, who was fairly rigid in his stance. The two were lead into the living room where they sat down. Bobby's father sat on the other side of his son as he asked, "What is it that you know?"

The older man placed his hands together and rested his head on them as he stated, "As I said, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. This is Scott Summers, one of the students at the school that I run. It is a pleasure to meet you. There is something that you have to understand. Despite what you might think this is perfectly natural. You see your son, Bobby, has unusual powers. Like myself and Scott. The school that I run is for people like ourselves; to learn how to use our gifts."

Xavier paused. His eyes scanned the family sitting in front of him. His eyes landed on the thermometer in Mrs. Drake's hand. He stated calmly, "This is perfectly natural and isn't something that will cause any health issues, as long as Bobby learns to control his power. Bobby is what is called a mutant."

"Are you insinuating that our Bobby is some sort of freak?" Bobby's mother said, hugging her son's arm.

"He is gifted. There is nothing wrong with him, Ms. Drake," Xavier's calm voice said. _Nor with any of us. We just have gifts that others don't. We can do things that other people can't._

Bobby stared at Xavier's lips as he realized that they hadn't moved once. Bobby's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. Xavier continued as if nothing was wrong, "The school that I run can teach Bobby how to use his powers in a safe environment. There will be other students much like Bobby there learning to control their powers."

"Powers?" Bobby asked as he grasped what the man was saying. "Like superheroes? Wait a second, how? Last time I checked no radioactive spiders have bitten me."

Scott chuckled, "It's nothing like that. Superheroes would probably be the best way to describe how our powers could be used. Instead of a spider bite our powers come from genetics. The Professor has studied genetics for years. He created the Institute to help mutants learn to control their powers."

"And what is this school of yours called, Professor Xavier?" Mr. Drake asked skeptically.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Anyone who doesn't know the true nature of the school thinks that it is for young geniuses to learn in a creative environment," Xavier explained.

"Wait a second. Youngsters? I'm not a youngster. I'm a teen," Bobby protested.

If Bobby could have seen Scott's eyes he would have noticed them rolling. Scott pointed out, "Technically speaking, you are a youngster. You're not even in high school yet."

"So?" Bobby asked. "I'm not a youngster."

Scott just sighed throwing his hands into the air as Xavier explained more about the school to Bobby's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **I decided to give Bobby a colder inner body temperature. Also, I figure that Amara might have a warmer body temperature.**

**Next Up: Jubilee**


	8. Jubilee's Tale

**Part One**

A young Chinese-American girl grabbed a jacket from a rack and tried it on. She turned around looking at the mirror and groaned, "It looks great but I really don't think this is my color."

Another girl came over with the same style jacket in yellow and handed it to her, "How about this one, Jubes?"

"Thanks, Emily. Hey, I think this one might look better on you," Jubes said handing over the one she had just tried on to her friend.

They grinned at themselves in the mirror then to each other, "Yup."

"Let's go buy them," Jubes said.

Another girl ran over to them panting, "Sorry . . . I'm . . . late. Mr. Jones wouldn't let me leave any sooner, saying that I had to serve my detention out fully. Oh, wow. Jubilation, that looks great on you. Emily, that looks good on you as well. Are there any more in that style? And where are they?"

"Over there, June," Jubilation said pointing. "We're going to buy ours now. Mr. Jones needs to lighten up."

"I know. I'm late by one minute, and he gives me detention," June said. "It's not my fault."

"Yeah, how often do you say that's the case?" Emily asked.

June stuck her tongue out at Emily. Jubilation paid for her new yellow jacket and put it on after taking the tag off. The three took off for the food court proudly wearing their new jackets.

*****Line-Break*****

Jubilation glanced around the doorframe as she sunk back into her house. As she was tip-toeing towards the stairs her father coughed. Jubilation jumped slightly before turning around and finding her father staring at her. "Hi, Dad. Well, I'm off to do my homework. So . . ."

Her father tapped his watch, "It's past your curfew. Where were you?"

"With Emily and June. And, Dad, you know that six thirty is way too early of a curfew, right?" Jubilation tried to defend herself.

Her father shook his head, "You're barely thirteen years old! This is a reasonable curfew for your age. As you get older and more responsible, the later your curfew gets. But breaking it isn't going to change it. I want you home right after class until school gets out for summer."

"But, Daddy, that's another whole two weeks," Jubilation whined.

Her father raised his eyebrow, "I could make it so that it goes into the summer. This isn't the first time we've had this conversation."

"Fine," Jubilation pouted as she headed upstairs.

*****Line-Break*****

Jubilation asked, "What time are you expected home?"

June and Emily both looked at each other as they rode their bikes to school. Emily was the first to answer, "Around seven. Why? What happened?"

Jubilation sighed, "I'm grounded for breaking curfew once too often."

June sighed, "So, how long?"

"Until school gets out," Jubilation groaned.

"Harsh," both said.

"They probably thought it was good for you," Emily said.

"Yeah, but what kind of trouble do they think I'll get into if I'm not home?" Jubilation asked.

Emily shrugged, "It's probably just because they're worried about what could have happened. What time are you expected home by?"

"I have to go home right after school," Jubilation explained.

"Not that bad. It's just a sooner curfew, right? No extra chores, right?" June confirmed.

"Just the curfew," Jubilee said.

They stopped in front of their school, separating for their classes.

*****Line-Break*****

Jubilation and her friends spilt when they reached Jubilation's home. Jubilation headed into her house, "Hey, Mom, I'm back!"

Jubilation headed for the kitchen as she called, "Mom, are you home?"

Jubilation dropped her backpack onto the counter top as she started to look for something to eat. She grabbed an apple and headed off to another room. "Hey, mom, dad, are either of you here?"

Jubilee sighed, wondering, _How do they even know that I'm not skipping the early curfew when they're not even home? What should I do? Homework is out. Too boring. _

She stopped at her mother's desk. Jubilation sat in the chair and started to look through the things on the desk. She held the apple in her mouth as she started to thumb through the files in the drawers. She found a file labeled "Jubilation." Her interest piqued, Jubilation pulled the file out. She placed the apple on the desk as she started to flip through the papers. She groaned finding some of the art pieces she had made when she in school when she was younger. Past the old drawings were her grades since she started school. After those were her birth certificate and another document. An adoption form. Jubilation stared at the form before reading it over.

Jubilation shoved everything back into the folder which she then tossed into the drawer. She grabbed her apple and headed upstairs.

*****Line-Break*****

"Jubilation, are you home?" Jubilation's mother called.

Jubilation cracked open her door as she replied, "I'm here, mom."

"Have you started on your homework yet?" her mother called up the stairs.

"Not yet," Jubilation said. "I'll do it in a bit."

Jubilation shut the door and slumped onto her bed. _I wonder why they never told me that they adopted me. I guess it doesn't really make a difference. After all they _have_ raised me this whole time, so they care about me. Stupid! If I never found that thing I would never be thinking about this. There's not much I can do about it now!_

Jubilation sighed, "I'll just talk to them."

She started down the stairs when she began to have second thoughts about asking about the adoption documents that she found. She shook her head, determined to find out something. Jubilation took a deep breath as she reminded herself that for as long as she could remember her parents had always been her parents, so it shouldn't change now just because of some piece of paper.

Jubilation stopped in the living room door. She sighed as she walked over to where her parents were as she tried to figure out how to word the question. She bit her lip before working up the nerve to ask, "Um, mom, dad, am I adopted?"

Her father dropped the newspaper and her mother just stared open mouthed at her daughter. It was her mother that was the first to speak, "What makes you ask that?"

"Um, well you see, when I got home, um" Jubilation fumbled a bit while trying to answer the question, "I was um, I found some sort of folder with my name on it that was in the desk and I sort of looked through it, figuring it was just old reports cards and things along those lines. But I found some forms with 'adoption' on them, so . . . am I adopted? And if so, why did you never tell me?"

"Chyou, we knew that we would have to tell Jubilation sooner or later," her father told his wife. He turned his attention to Jubilation, "Yes, you were adopted. We adopted you when you were three years old after your parents died."

"So, did you know my parents?" Jubilation asked. "My biological parents, I mean."

"Your father was my brother," her father stated before silence fell over the room.

Questions that Jubilation wanted to ask were frozen on her tongue and her parents were unsure what else they should say. They sat, unsure of what to do next.

**Part Two**

Jubilation was looking through the old baby pictures of her, along with old pictures of her biological parents. Her parents looked happy in the pictures, though looking at them explained to her why they named her Jubilation. She sighed, not sure how she felt about not knowing about this until now. It wasn't as if it really changed anything. She still called her adopted parents mom and dad without saying that they weren't. They raised her, thus they were her parents.

She leaned back, closing the photo album as she stood up. She placed the album back where she had found it, deciding to stop looking at things from a past the she couldn't recall and focus on the present: getting out of being grounded.

She only had a week left of her sentence but getting out of it any sooner would be great. She would try her mother first, sometimes her mom would go talk to her father about these things. They always had to make sure that the other agreed to it. Her mom was the one that would take pity on her and would be most likely to agree. But getting out of a punishment early always meant that there was some sort of condition that came with it.

Jubilation stopped by her mother's desk and gave her best innocent smile to her mother as she asked, "Hey, Mom. Any chance that I could get out of this sentence any sooner? I have come home every day like I'm supposed to, I do my homework, the random chores around the house, and I'm getting mostly A's and B's in school."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "So, you are saying that you've learned your lesson about curfew?"

Jubilation nodded quickly. Her mother shook her head, "Not this time, sweetie. We've had this discussion before. You need to learn how to manage time and call us if you're going to be late. Do you know how worried we get when you get home after curfew?"

Jubilation sunk down into a nearby chair, "But I'm going stir crazy!"

Her mother chuckled, "If you're that bored, how about helping me manage our checkbook?"

Jubilation waved her hands in front of her face, "I'm not _that_ bored. Um, I'm sure I could find something in my room to do. Bye, Mom."

*****Line-Break*****

Jubilation counted the days down until school and her punishment were over. When summer began, she woke up and called up Emily and June asking, "Want to hang out at the mall?"

She headed out of the house, giving very quick good-byes to her parents. She got onto her bike and as she rode towards the mall, Emily and June meet up with her. The three girls talked about whatever topic popped to mind.

They headed into the mall still talking about how great it was that they had the whole summer before them. They split up when they all realized that they all wanted to head to different stores. It was agreed that they would meet back at the fountain.

Jubilation was the first to get there, along with three bags of stuff. She sat down on the ledge of the fountain humming some non-sensible tune to herself as she waited. One of the new mall cops stopped in front of her with a leer. He looked her up and down as Jubilation paid attention to her text conversation with Emily about what shoes she should get.

Jubilation yelped when her arm was grabbed suddenly. She glared and found that it was a mall cop that had grabbed her, "Hey, what's the deal? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Her brown eyes scanned the area to find that barely anyone was around. And those that were nearby were quickly leaving, not wanting to get involved. She dropped her cellphone into the fountain's water as the man's grip tightened on her hand. She extended her other hand, intent on hitting the man. Her hand made contact but instead of the feel of her palm against his face she was expecting, there was a bright flash. The man let go of her arm with a yelp of pain and a burn mark scaring his good looking face.

"You little bitch!" he shouted.

Jubilation was about to scream when Johnson, the old mall cop, came over and grabbed the younger man. He put his hands behind his behind his back. Johnson was breathing heavily, since he had just run from the other side of the mall. Johnson looked at Jubilation as he dragged the younger man away, "I'm sorry about this. Are you OK? Did he hurt you anywhere?"

He spotted Jubilation rubbing her wrist, "Is your wrist hurt?"

Within the next twenty minutes, Jubilation received apology after apology about the mall cop – well, ex-mall cop – that assaulted her, her parents got to the mall, and charges were being pressed against the man. Jubilation noticed the burn mark on the man's face and wondered why no one else pointed it out. She knew that Johnson had noticed it, but he didn't seem to care. Probably as far as Johnson was concerned, the guy had it coming.

*****Line-Break*****

Jubilation sat on the couch as her mother placed the ice pack on her wrist. She winced slightly from the sudden cold but her wrist started to feel better already. She had closed her eyes as her mother slung an arm over her shoulder. The phone rang again. Reporters had started calling the house nearly as soon as they left the mall trying to get anything from Jubilation about the event or what her parents thought about it. She had said she didn't want to discuss it, but a cop, even if he was just a mall cop, attacking a young girl was something that the reporters couldn't resist talking about.

Her father grabbed the phone, prepared to yell at the caller that, "We don't want to give an interview. Now leave us alone."

But he didn't. Instead he said, "Could you call back later, Mr. . . . .? Xavier? Could you call back later? Thanks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I like knowing what people think of my writing. If there are any grammar or spelling errors please let me know.<br>**

**Next Up: Rahne**


	9. Rahne's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Monica (though I modified her for X-Men Evolution and all I know about her is that she is a scientist and that she adopted Rahne) or the Weather Channel. Old Man Cullen is mine though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

Rahne Sinclair placed her backpack down as she entered her house. Her adopted mother, Monica, closed her laptop after sending an e-mail to an old friend of hers. That weekend was the start of summer break so to kick things off they were going on a nature retreat. Monica just had to finish all of her work with the lab and let them know that they wouldn't be able to contact her for the next couple of days. During that time, Rahne was going to finish packing up their supplies for the trip.

Rahne turned the TV on and flipped to the weather channel. Her green eyes stayed glued to the screen as the weatherman talked about the forecast for the area that they were heading. She grinned and rushed to where her mother finished up the last of her work. Rahne said with a Scottish accent, "The weather shouldn't cause an issue, Monica."

Monica grinned and replied with the same accent, "That's good. Is everything packed?"

Rahne nodded holding up the check list, "Yep, all we have to do now is pack everything into the car."

Monica grimaced, "The fun part."

*****Line-Break*****

Rahne and Monica were cooking marshmallows over a fire under the stars. There were campers a bit further away from them. Rahne pulled her marshmallow out when it had become a nice light brown color. She prepared her s'more while her mother let her's cook a little longer. Rahne ate her s'more while looking around at the tall trees. The trees had finished blooming and the vivid shades greens ranged from dark to light. Once she finished eating her first s'more, Rahne was tempted to make another but decided to grab her camera instead. She turned on the flash of the camera and pointed it at her mother. The camera clicked and a flash lit up the area making Monica jump.

The next twenty minutes were spent telling old folk tales. Rahne had to stop to remind her mother to stop analyzing them. Rahne put out the fire after they decided that it was time to go to sleep.

*****Line-Break*****

Rahne raced ahead of her mother up the path. She turned around to look back at her. Her mother had pulled her long red hair back into a pony tail. She caught up smiling, "There's no need to rush, Rahne."

"I know. But I feel so alive out here," Rahne said.

Monica smiled, "You say that every time that we come out here."

"So?" Rahne asked.

They continued through the woods. Rahne stopped to take a picture of a waterfall with Monica standing in front of it. They switched positions. Rahne stopped a few more times to take several different pictures. Sometimes it was just for a shot of nature, sometimes she included her mother in the picture. They had started going downhill towards a flowing river. They stopped there for a small break and to eat lunch. Rahne leaned against a giant, smooth rock as she dug into her food.

As they ate, some other people passed through on their own nature walks. One of these people was an elderly man. He stopped and looked at the pair of women before approaching, "You best be careful. There are said to be werewolves in these parts of the woods."

Monica rolled her blue eyes, "Hello, Mr. Cullen. We'll be careful."

Rahne looked at the old man with a bit more concern than her mother had. Her mother was a scientist to her very soul, so until she retrieved some evidence she classified werewolves under "old folk tales." Rahne, on the other hand, listened to the legends and could never fully convince herself that they were made up. Rahne had heard old man Cullen's stories often as a kid while she had been in the orphanage. The tales of werewolves had always held the most power over her young mind.

Her mother was talking politely to Mr. Cullen as she explained why werewolves didn't exist. She described the lack of evidence for their existence alongside explanations of psychological disorders that made people think they were wolves. She also talked about physical deformities that caused people to create such legends. Monica pointed out that they had more to worry about from the creatures that lived in the wilderness and their follow humans than from any mystical creature. Old man Cullen shook his head, "Just because your science hasn't found them yet doesn't mean that they don't exist. It can't explain how the universe came into being without a God, now can it?"

Monica held her tongue about something as she asked, "Aren't werewolves and God two different topics? Along with the creation of the universe, for that matter?"

Old man Cullen shook his head, "You had best be careful, Rahne. There are werewolves in this area. Werewolves are crafty creatures. It's not just their bites that you have to look out for."

Rahne nodded, "Right, Mr. Cullen. I'll keep an eye out."

Her mother shook her head as the old man left, "You really shouldn't encourage him. Trying to scare people with old stories."

Rahne shrugged as she took a bite out of her ham sandwich with turkey on top.

**Part Two**

They had to head back a day sooner than they planned to. The weather had started to turn on them. Rahne should have known not to rely on the weather man being right, they hardly ever were. Rahne sighed as she looked out the car window at the woods that they were leaving behind. The rain was heavy and the wind strong. It would probably blow itself out but Monica wasn't going to take the chance.

The car pulled up to their house a few hours later. Rahne jerked awake when the car stopped. She rubbed at her green eyes and stared at the down pouring rain. She curled up in her seat trying to go back to sleep. Monica chuckled, "Come on. We'll get the stuff out of the car when the rain stops. I'll make hot chocolate."

Rahne was out of the car and waiting at the house door as soon as the words 'hot chocolate' were spoken.

*****Line-Break*****

Rahne talked to her mother eagerly about what she planned to do with some of her friends over the break. She ignored the fact that her eye lids were getting too heavy to stay open. Rahne slumped onto the table and slowly sleep overtook her. Her mother gently picked Rahne up and placed her on her bed.

Rahne snuggled into her covers. As the full moon rose behind the few clouds that remained from the storm Rahne twisted and turned in her sleep. Her body just couldn't find the right position. Her bones and muscles ached as if they were changing shape until, slowly, the ache vanished. She curled up, finally comfy.

She shivered and instantly reached for her covers. But they didn't move over her form when she reached for them. She opened her eyes slightly to glare at the cover which she assumed was out of reach. Rahne cried out falling out of bed. She screamed but instead it came out as a long, mournful howl. Rahne stared out of the window and saw the bright, looming full moon. It seemed to be mocking her as she trembled and cried.

Rahne hid under her bed thinking, _Maybe, even if I am a werewolf, maybe I won't hurt anyone if there's no one around to hurt. Oh, god, Monica! Please don't come in here! Please, God, let Monica have slept through that! I don't want to hurt her!_

Rahne's ears twitched back and forth as she crept out from under the bed to check to see if her door was locked. Of course it wasn't, she never locked her door. Rahne tried standing on her hind legs but failed. She fell down onto all fours. She glared at the lock willing it to shut. Her ears jolted backwards upon hearing noises outside of her door: footsteps coming from the direction of her mother's room. Rahne turned around in a circle tripping on her own feet falling onto her side. Rahne let out a low whine when the door opened. She managed to dash under her bed as the light shined into the room.

Monica looked around the room, eyes scanning for her daughter. She walked over to the bed and bent down. Monica just raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you getting a little old to be hiding under the bed, Rahne?"

Rahne jumped hitting her head on the bed. She reflexively reached her arm up to rub her head and blinked upon realizing that she had hands again. Her mother helped her up onto her feet. Rahne saw her reflection in the mirror and screamed. While her basic shape was her own, her ears were that of a wolf. Red fur covered her entire body, her fingers were slightly longer with sharp claws at the tips, her canines were larger than that of a human, and her nose like that of a pug dog.

Monica placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder before pulling her into a tight embrace. She hummed before saying gently, "Calm down, Rahne. Focus your mind and calm down. Shh. You're not a monster or some sort of freak. Take in a nice deep breath, hold for five seconds, and then release it slowly. Focus on your breathing. I'll explain everything over some hot chocolate. Shh."

Monica held onto her daughter's shoulders as she led her to the kitchen. She helped her daughter to sit down. Rahne's eyes traveled the room, glad that her mother had the habit of shutting all the blinds before going to bed. Rahne glanced down at herself and found that she looked normal. Her mother had put the water on the stove. She smiled to her daughter, "Feeling better?"

Rahne glanced down as tears started to well up in her eyes. Monica sat down next to her daughter and rubbed her back until the tears stopped. Monica's warm smile made Rahne feel better, despite her confusion and fear. The kettle started to whistle, pulling Monica away to finish getting the hot chocolate ready. She placed a mug down in front of Rahne as she talked, "You are not a werewolf. Despite what you think or anyone else might say. First and foremost, you are my daughter."

Rahne muttered, "Not by blood."

"I was very lucky to be able to adopt you. You are the light in my world. Without you, I would probably have worked myself into the grave thinking about my job before my health. You know that for everything in our lives there is a way that science can explain it. What is going on with you is one of those cases. You are not cursed."

"Then what is going on? What am I?" Rahne nearly cried.

Monica twirled her spoon in her mug as she answered, "A mutant. This is caused by several genetic differences. The only component that can be linked directly to someone developing powers is called the X-Gene. A friend of mine runs a school to teach people that are mutants how to use and control their powers. He is also a mutant. The X-Gene was found by a small group of geneticists. My friend and I were part of this team. But this information was never released to the public, or even to any government, because we knew how the world would react. The pure scientist in me wanted to release the news but I held back. Humans reject what is not the same as them."

Monica watched as the information sunk into Rahne's mind. Rahne's finally nodded, "So, that's why you didn't freak out?"

Monica nodded, "I knew that it was always a possibility. Now I wish that I did do a DNA test to confirm before now. But at least your power woke up here, instead of at school."

Rahne nodded, her mind realizing that that could have been fatal. There were many people like Old Man Cullen that were very superstitious in the area who may have decided to kill her. Rahne bit her lip before asking, "Um, Mom, you said that your friend ran a school that was designed to help teach people like me. Um, do you think it would be possible for me to go to this school?"

Monica grinned, "If you think that would be best. I'll contact Charles tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And this concludes the Origins of the New Recruits. I plan on doing a story about them moving into the mansion. The speed that I get to writing it and releasing it will depend on me writing it, how much homework I have, and the demand for it.<br>**

**It is thanks to my editor (older sister) that this story doesn't have all the errors that it used to have. And thanks to everyone that read and/or reviewed this story. So Thanks Everyone!  
><strong>


End file.
